Fear the Dungeon Bat
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Neville's first and scariest fear was Professor Severus Snape. If he could face the boggart of him, he could face the real thing.


**Fear the Dungeon Bat**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 3

 **Prompt:** Write about a character Daring him/herself to face his/her fears.

 **Word Count:** 1,321 words

"Avada Kedavra!" — Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' — Thinking

 **~.~**

Neville Longbottom always had fears. Some of Neville's fears were silly, like fearing he would forget to put on pants before going to class, and some of his fears were very real, like fearing he would fail so much that he would be held back a grade. Neville had one true fear that trumped all others, and that was Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions and a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since first year Neville had been afraid of the professor. Professor Snape's tendency to lurk behind students as they worked, bark questions at students from later chapters, take away points, assign detentions and just his general scary demeanor scared Neville witless. He frightened Neville so much that he tended to blow up his cauldron during Potions at least once a week, thus failing him in the assignment.

This year was no different, Neville was in his third year at Hogwarts and he was still terrified of the vampire-like professor. Today everyone was going to learn about his worst fear in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was not looking forward to it.

 **~.~**

"…and that class is how to counter a boggart," the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts stated. "Now who would like to face one?"

Not one single hand went up in the air. No student wanted their worst fear be aired for all. "No takers? Well then, everyone up and get in a line, you all will be facing a boggart."

Neville freaked out in his mind, this was not what he wanted to do. He tried to go to the end of the line but ended up toward the middle. 'This…this is not good…' He thought to himself, shaking a little in terror.

The class progressed through their fears. There were some common fears, mummies, spiders, monsters, and snakes were to name a few. All too soon it was Neville's turn and he did not want to go forward, but the student behind him pushed him. He eyed the wardrobe that held the boggart.

"Neville, are you ready?" The professor asked.

He shook his head no, but the professor smiled like he had answered yes and proceeded to open the door to the wardrobe. A black wispy creature jumped out, then morphed into his worst fear…Professor Severus Snape. He was terrified as the boggart Snape started berating him. It was getting hard to think as his mind started shutting down in fear. Then he heard the professor's encouraging voice and this led him to face his boggart.

"R-r-ridd-i-k-ku-lus!" Neville shouted while pointing his wand at the fake professor. The spell used in defense against a boggart changed the boggart to something funny; in this case it was Professor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothing. The boggart Snape now had a large vulture hat and an ungodly ugly green dress that matched the hat. Neville was relieved that he did it and gave a small laugh at the boggart. His turn was over and he went back to the end of the line.

'I did it!' Neville thought to himself. He was very pleased that he faced his worst fear…or as close as he could to it. The real Professor Snape would be harder to face since he couldn't just use a spell on him; if he did he'd get detention and points lost.

 **~.~**

Later that evening Neville was wandering the halls. It was sometime after dinner and he figured a walk would be good before going back to his common room in the Gryffindor Tower. Today was one of the best days for him. He did not know why but he felt a little braver, like the lion he was supposed to be.

"Maybe I am really becoming a Gryffindor!" Neville whispered to himself with his fist held in front of him and a determined face.

"Is that so, Mr. Longbottom?" A silky voice was heard behind him.

Neville gave a small yelp and turned around. His eyes widened and his body shivered; his worst fear was in front of him and he did not look happy.

"H-he-llo Prof-fessor S-Snape…" Neville stuttered. All that courage disappeared in a flash with Severus Snape standing in front of him.

Professor Snape stared at him with soulless black eyes, "I heard an interesting rumor today Mr. Longbottom. Would you care to elaborate?" His words were said as a request but sounded like a demand, and it was that demand that Neville had to answer.

"Um…w-what was t-the r-rumor?" Neville questioned, his voice shaking slightly. He was thinking rather loudly in his head while he asked Professor Snape the question. 'Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! He hasn't find out what I did, has he? Oh noohnoohnoohnoohno…' He was getting close to hyperventilating.

"The rumor, Mr. Longbottom, was about your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The class you studied with boggarts if I'm not mistaken," he replied, his image as imposing as ever.

"O-oh…that class…u-um yes…we studied b-boggarts…w-what about it?" Neville gulped, he was in for it now. He could see his sad life flashing before his eyes; he just wished he did something memorable, something courageous, before his professor ended his miserable life.

Professor Snape gave an unimpressed stare. "I recall hearing about your particular boggart and how you defeated it, it had something to do with your grandmother's clothing." He let Neville s fidget for a few moments before continuing, "Now Mr. Longbottom, if you would explain this rumor to me."

Neville was positively terrified at this moment and his body was shaking. He knew he was going to die, everyone heard about Professor Snape and that he used his most despised students as potions ingredients. The whole time the professor was talking he kept thinking of his impending doom and only wishing that he could have faced him head on. Then all his thoughts stopped and changed.

'That's what I can do! I can do this! I will face him, my greatest fear and if I shall die I will do so with dignity…hopefully…' Neville thought to himself. He knew he would not come out of this alive but he was a Gryffindor, he would show his claws and face his greatest fear. He would not just face him but he dared himself to face him, it was the only way to face his fear head on.

Neville took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and stared Professor Snape in the eyes. "You are my boggart Professor and I used the Riddikulus to change your clothing into my grandmother's to defeat you."

It was done, there was no going back. 'I did it!' Neville thought to himself, not showing his smile, but he wanted to, as well as jump and scream to the world that he faced his fear in real life and not an imitation. 'Oh Merlin I am going to die now…'

"Is that so…" Professor Snape started, his words sounded like silk covered steel. "Detention Mr. Longbottom, tomorrow night at seven sharp. And 20 points from Gryffindor!" Then he turned around, his cloak swishing behind him and billowing, creating the Dungeon Bat effect he was so named after.

It took a few minutes for Neville to get out of his shock. "I'm alive?" He questioned himself. Then he fell to his knees, "I did it…I really did it!" A smile started creeping on his face. "I faced my fear and I'm still alive!"

Neville was extremely proud of himself, he faced his greatest fear head on and lived to tell the tale. There was only one problem left…

"Oh Merlin! I have detention with him tomorrow! Maybe he is going to make me into potions ingredients then in his secluded classroom!"

 **~.~**


End file.
